


Your Lips Taste Like Heaven

by Angelwriter3895



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinky, Moose, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895





	Your Lips Taste Like Heaven

Your Lips Taste Like Heaven

Lucifer x OC 

As Kelly danced she slid her hips to and fro with the music not caring about who she danced with or without. Back at the bar two brothers had their eyes on her. She was the sexiest woman out there at this party. She wore a black bikini under a sheer white cover up.Her hair was mussed by the sun and sea from earlier today and scrunched up slightly. It was sexy as hell and Lucifer smirked as he stood up. He left his drink with his brother Gabriel. He didn’t notice the little narrowing of Gabe’s eyes when Luce stood up. Lucifer sauntered up to the hot woman and slid his hands around her hips. His voice was a tickle on her dancing awareness. “Hope you don’t mind me dancing with you beautiful.” His chilled body pressed up firmly against her when she pushed back into him. 

“I don’t mind mister.” She swayed her hips deeper into the beat. It was sensual and made Luce groan low as he swayed with her. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder. “Well, you certainly seem interesting.” Her hazel eyes looked into his ice blue ones and she smiled. “You have a name stranger? I’m Kelly.” Her shell pink lips parted as she licked them to moisten them from how dry they were. 

He grinned as he leaned his head down. “Please, call me Luce.” His voice was like melted chocolate dripping from heaven. He pulled her hips to against his as they shifted through the crowd. “You are beautiful.” He leaned forward and kissed her. 

Kelly kissed him back willingly. “You are awful cold Luce. I might have to warm you up.” She had pressed herself up against him and kissed his shoulder. “I do have a nice little place overlooking the ocean here. Would you like to come back with me?” 

Luce thought a moment and looked up to see Gabriel leaving the bar with a tall man with brown hair. Obviously Sam had shown up and Gabe was going to climb that moose like a tree. He smiled at the woman. “Of course. My brother just left with someone and I am unattached.” 

Kelly grinned and took Lucifer’s hand. “Come with me then.” 

They eventually made it to the beautiful home in the dunes and Luce was almost shocked when he was shoved against the door as soon as it shut. Kelly was kissing his hard and dirty. She obviously was a woman who liked to take charge. “Come with me to my room. I want to ride you hard.” She swayed her hips as she led the way. Lucifer was dragged in by the wonderful idea Kelly had. 

He fell against the plush mattress as Kelly kissed her way down his chin. She obviously had a place in mind. Luce found his pants being unbuckled and groaned when he felt her mouth taking him in. His hand tangled in her hair gently as he could manage. She moaned at the slightly pain from the tug. Lucky for him, she was a masochist. “She pulled away from his dick after a kitten lick. “I want you to fuck my mouth up till you are on the edge. I have a toy to keep you from coming if you like. 

“That is fine by me my dear.” He groaned as the cock ring was put on his erection. He growled. “Well, are you going suck me or not my little slut?” 

She purred softly. “I will get on it sir.” She swallowed him down in one go forcing a low moan out of the fallen angel. He gripped her hair a little tighter and thrusted up. He felt no resistance from her throat and smirked with satisfaction. He began holding her head a little tighter. 

“Fuck yes. Suck me like you mean it little girl.” He felt her whimper around his cock. “You are such a dirty cockslut. You love having me fucking your throat like the little whore you are.” He pulled her up so she could breathe. “If you want me to come, you will have to ride me little girl.”

She whimpered. “Yes Daddy. Please. Fuck me.”

He growled in pleasure. “Yes little girl I am going to give you exactly what you need.” He leaned back fully onto the bed. His cock was erect and tantalizing. He helped Kelly get settled across his hips and slipped inside her. She was dripping with desire for him. “Take what you need from daddy. Ride my cock until I cum.”

She was moaning wanton and began to bounce in Lucifer’s lap heartily. “Fuck please feels so good Daddy. Want it. I want you to come in my pussy.” 

He grinned with dirty promises. “Well you’re gonna have to work harder than that my little girl. Want me to help you along and take what I need then?” At her nod, he gripped her hips with bruising force. He helped her slip on and off his cock with a faster rhythm than before. She was moaning and keening for him to prettily he thrust up harder than before. She wailed her pleasure to the heavens as she cried out. 

“Daddy! Luce! Please! Harder. Fuck me harder daddy!” She was an incoherent begging mess and it turned Lucifer on more than he cared to admit. 

“Fuck. You look so good bouncing on my cock baby girl. Come for me. I want to feel you quiver.” She spanked her ass cheek and triggered her first orgasm of the night. “Fuck! Feels so good little girl!” 

She moaned and arched obscenely. “Please. Take me like you want Daddy.” 

Lucifer smirked and flipped the pair of them over before slamming into her so hard the bed hit the wall. Her small little body was plaint and keening under his grip and enjoying the rough love he had to give her. He knew she was a kinky slut when he saw her dancing, but this was better than he had imagined. 

“You like having my cock so deep inside you? You want me to fill you up more?” He growled in her ear. 

She nodded wildly. “Yes. Fuck yes. You feel so good.”

He slipped out of her dripping pre come. “Suck me clean little girl. Then I have something special for you.” 

She knelt on the bed and began to lick his cock clean. She moaned at the taste and made eye contact. “Do you want me to fuck your ass after you get me clean little girl?” 

He saw her whole body shiver with want. “Yes Daddy. Please. Fuck my ass.” 

Lucifer smirked before noting she had been wearing a plug with a pretty little jewel this whole time. “So prepared. You are wearing something to open you up to my cock.” He rubbed a hand across her ass cheek. “I will spank your ass read first, then I will fuck you.” 

She moaned at the thought. “Please daddy. Spank me. I came before I got to the club for you.” 

He frowned. “You came before I could take you? You have been naughty. I think twenty spanks should suffice. Count them for me.” He smirked. “And say ‘Thank you Lucifer’ after each one.” 

He hit her ass hard enough to make it jiggle and slowly turn red with the impact. 

Kelly cried out “One. Thank you Lucifer.” They had played like this before. Kelly was his longtime girlfriend and they had agreed to this beforehand. He continued to punish her. With each smack her pussy dripped more. 

At the last smack Lucifer pulled her plug out. He heard her little voice speak. “Thank you Lucifer.” He smirked as he played with her puffy rim. She moaned. “Please Daddy. I need you to cum in my ass.” 

He chuckled and slipped into her lubricated asshole. She moaned long and low. “Please, Lucifer. I can’t hold out any more. I need to feel you cum. Please.” She was moaning as he gently fucked into her abused body. 

“I’m going to cum soon princess. Cum with me.” He played with her clit as he spoke. 

She cried out. “Fuck! Daddy! Lucifer! I’m coming!” As he felt her body spasm around him he filled her ass with his cum. She collapsed into his arms and nuzzled into his neck tiredly. 

Lucifer smiled tenderly at her. “Go to sleep Kelly. I will make breakfast in the morning. Your favorite. Eggs and bacon in a waffle.” 

She snuggled close and smiled happy. “Yummy. I love you Lucifer.” She drifted off into a relaxed sleep beside her fallen angel.


End file.
